Clint & Natasha: A partnership in different ways
by cuteperky
Summary: Takes place after the battle of New York. A flurry of living as the Avengers, missions, relationships, boundaries being tested, fluff, love, friendship and more. Includes a number of the Avengers but mostly revolves around Clint & Natasha. Some deep chapters, some romantic, some drama filled, and some friendship building with the team. Bad at summaries. Please let me know thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hi everybody! It's been a long time since I wrote, approximately 5-ish years, so I apologise if I am rusty. I've also never done a Clint – Natasha fanfiction before so again I really apologise if it's a slow start up or if a few of my facts are wrong. I've just been obsessed with this paring ever since the first Avengers film. For all purposes the Bruce Banner – Natasha Relationship is void and so is the fact that Clint has a wife and children. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy, and please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any pointers going into the future! **

The battle of New York was finally over.

The Avengers sat around the small table at the Shawarma restaurant, all with the same haunted and exhausted expression plastered across their faces. The kind owners of the small restaurant had been very willing to spare the remainder of the food left in the shop, even though there would be no sign of any food deliveries for at least a week due to the absolute carnage on the streets. One of the said owners was busy sweeping up glass and debris that had fallen from the windowpanes and ceiling. The only other noise was the chewing from the table.

"It's good, right? This was a good decision" Tony stated suddenly, filling the silenced air. Bruce nodded in agreement as he stuffed fist fulls of fries into his mouth. The 'other guy' had burned through a lot of energy during battle and therefore Bruce felt famished. More famished than when he was living in a poverty-stricken warzone at the other end of the world.

"Not like there was very much choice, every other building within walking radius is ash" replied Natasha, keeping a cool composure as she slid her eyes from her food to Tony. Even through the exhaustion and pain that was evermore present now that the rush of adrenaline was gone, her cool composure never slid. "But yes, it is very good"

"Are you not in a feasting mood?" Thor directed towards Steve whilst hungrily eyeing up his plate of meat and fries. The super soldier was sat hunched over, fist against cheek, almost falling asleep where he sat. He felt exhausted. More exhausted than when he had taken his troops into battle against Hydra. He also felt a little ashamed, as he was never the giving up and surrendering type. But for one fleeting moment after rescuing a large group of hostages and being blown up into the air by an alien grenade, he had seriously considered it.

"Appears I'm not really that hungry" Steve sighed while leaning back against his chair. He ran his hands through his golden locks and flecks of dried blood fell onto his lap as he did so. "Go ahead"

As Thor quickly grabbed the plate of food and began shovelling food into his mouth in a much messier way than even Bruce had, Natasha allowed her eyes to fall upon her partner. As blood soaked, sweaty, battered and bruised as he was, he was still the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She allowed herself to drown in his image. His brown hair was matted with blood and dishevelled, his uniform was ripped in various places and some of those holes exposed the very red scrapes and cuts that littered his skin. His face was battered on one side and his left temple look like it had taken a beating all on its own. His lip was burst and dried blood caked his lower lip. She finally allowed herself to look at his eyes. Dark Blue. Hollow. Tired. Traumatised. Natasha shivered as the memory of his bright blue eyes came into her thoughts when he was under Loki's influence. When he was no longer her partner, but somebody sent to end her life. Something that had happened many years prior. But he had made a different call and spared her life and gave her a reason for being. If she had not managed to get the upper hand however during their fight upon the Helicarrier, there would have been no other call than death.

The only indication to her distress was the small shiver that raked her body and the slight hitch in her breathing, however he noticed it and his eyes snapped to hers immediately. Of course, he noticed it. They were so in tune with one another it was sometimes scary. As though they were the same person in two bodies. Not to mention he was the most observant person she had ever known, noticing things that others overlooked. Their eyes only connected for mere seconds but in those seconds a full conversation had been established and Clint had shifted his eyes to looking outside again.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm Okay. Are you Okay"_

"_I will be"_

"So" Tony stated whilst cracking his knuckles "I have something to announce"

"So why haven't you yet" Clint asked, playfulness playing on his voice with a slight undertone of annoyance.

Tony laughed and all eyes finally looked at him "Woah okay there Legolas, I was going to TRY and ease you all into this slowly but seeing as you like it fast -" Tony wiggled his eyebrows at the statement, obviously meaning for it to be taken in a sexual way. Natasha in response rolled her eyes.

" – I am hereby asking you all to move into the formally known Stark Towers, which will be rebranded and named as the Avengers Tower!" Tony finished with hand gestures; excitement wide in his eyes. There was silence at the table for 5 seconds before a flurry of questions hit at once.

"Are you sure that's wise Tony? We would all be a vulnerable target in one area at one time, especially during the evening"

"Me and the big guy living in an enclosed space, high up, in the middle of the city? Tony that's a recipe for disaster"

"As nice as it would be to be a resident on Earth, my world also needs me, and my quarters is quite fitting"

Tony smiled as the other three Avengers quarrelled amongst themselves. Bringing up more questions and subsequently answering each other's concerns. Tony's smile only got wider.

"And what about you two? Are you going to be joining into this mini question war anytime soon?" Tony asked, gesturing towards his other 3 teammates. Natasha and Clint were staring at one another, having yet another silent conversation.

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_We don't know these people. We know Shield. These new surroundings would be different to us"_

"_There nice people"_

"_I didn't say they weren't. Just that it would be impractical"_

"HEY!" Tony stated, slightly raising his voice and waving in front of the two master assassins "Enough of that, use your WORDS"

Clint sighed and scratched the stubble on his face. He placed both elbows on the small table and the black widow had to remind herself that Clint was her partner in the field and nothing more. As she tried to not sneak a peak at his bulging muscles. Instead she stared straight at Tony, her icy glare boar straight into his soul. Tony was thankful when Clint began to speak so that he did not have to look back at the black widow. Truth be honest, she scared the living shit out of him. And he was certain that if he did not have his suit on at all times around her, that she would be capable of killing him 100 different ways within seconds.

"Are you sure you want to invite us to live with you and the others? Especially myself. Considering I was batting for the wrong team for a while there" Clint bit his lip hard, re opening the cut that was previously there.

"Clint –"Natasha replied sharply, before being interrupted by Tony

"Don't be stupid, you're a part of this team. None of that was your fault Barton. Plus, we need somebody to keep little miss fiery under control" Tony playfully added the last sentence, before winking at Natasha. This evoked only a glare.

"We would need to speak to Fury"

"Already done"

"We would need to grab our gear from the Shield base"

"Already done also"

"Don't you need to repair your building first? It took quite a hit during the attack. Especially after the other guy pulverised Loki" Bruce asked. He was coming around to the idea. As much as he couldn't see himself co-habiting with others, he knew every single person here could hold their own against the other guy. Plus, he trusted them like family. And trust wasn't easily earned.

"Again, Banner, already done. Benefits of being a billionaire" Tony rolled his eyes but didn't go into much more detail. "So, let's vote! Who's in?"

"It would be nice to have quarters here on Earth, so I could see Jane and my friends here" Thor mused to the room and himself "But I would not be able to reside for long periods of time. For Asgard needs me". Tony reached over and slapped his fellow Avengers bicep "That's understandable buddy! So, 1 for yes, Banner? Other guy?" Tony focused on the Avenger on his left.

Thor looked down at where Tony had slapped him and looked up confused. "Surely you are not in a sparring mood metal man? We have just been through battle"

Tony burst into loud laughter, which alerted the restaurant owner momentarily before he headed through the back to empty his dustpan for the 100th time. "No, No. It's just something friends do amongst one another. We will get you used to Earth's culture". In response to this Thor also began laughing, before punching Tony's arm back. Causing the billionaires arm to go dead. Tony winced and held his arm. "Banner?"

"I saw some of your plans. If you can guarantee safe rooms, including a lab and bedroom, that the hulk can be contained, I would be honoured" Banner smiled for the first time in a while. He had grown fond of Tony and saw the true heart and brilliance of the iron superhero.

Tony cheered "YES BANNER! It's already done. God this will be amazing. Cap?" Tony looked at the Avenger who tested him the most with almost childlike delight.

The captain sighed. Truth be told, he didn't really have anywhere to go except a very small apartment in Brooklyn. And as much as Tony Stark irritated the hell out of him, he could see himself living with his fellow teammates.

Ignoring Tony, Steve turned to Natasha. "What do you think?"

Natasha was caught by surprise. Sure, apart from Clint, she was very close to Steve. She admired how far he had come even despite his past, and the respect for authority that she also had. He was also very good looking on the eyes, and even though he was out of his time, his gentlemanly behaviour proved him to be a loyal and trustworthy team-mate. Clint scanned between his partner and Avenger team mate quickly and through slanted eyes. He felt himself become possessive over Natasha. She was HIS partner. Where along the lines did Natasha and Steve suddenly become so close that he needed her input to decide? Clint's mind began racing to several conclusions, but as soon as Natasha looked at him, he put all those possessive thoughts to the back of his mind. For no man could truly attempt to claim the Black Widow and live.

"What do you think Clint?" Her green eyes bore holes straight into his skull

"UM HELLO? Can't anybody speak for themselves? Does your boyfriend speak for you now Natasha?" Tony taunted. Clint felt Natasha stiffen beside him, but before she could resort to violence Clint answered calmly. "We're in"

Steve rubbed his face with the hand that wasn't sliced "I guess I am in too. But no funny business Tony"

"YESSSS!" Tony victory punched the air "Roommates! You're all going to love it. All the newest gadgets and nicest cars and weapons and-"Tony was cut off by the metallic scrape of a chair as Natasha stood up. Clint removed his foot that was blocking her path, and the black widow stalked out of the restaurant. Clint immediately dropped his empty wrapped that he had been clutching and went to follow his partner into the ruined streets.

"See you at home kiddies!"

**So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I know it went into LOTS of detail at points, but I wanted to set the background and characters first. I have so many plans for this and I hope you all stick with me through the journey! Thanks again **


	2. Chapter 2

Move in had been a breeze for Clint and Natasha, especially considering they always travelled very light. A few outfits each, their suits, and a trunk load of weapons each and they had moved into their floor. Tony had insisted giving the two assassins their private floor, both with master bedrooms and bathrooms, their own pool and gym, as well as a small outdoor area which had a number of different features such as a pond, large swing chair, numerous climbing area's as well as a perch for the Hawk himself. Their bedrooms had also been decorated to their tastes, something that uneasily didn't sit with Natasha as she wondered how Tony knew THAT MUCH about herself and Clint. Clint's room was very rustic, almost like a forest, painted a dark green with a leafy feature wall and mahogany furniture. His large king-sized bed was in an O shape in the middle of the room, and Natasha had already made three jokes to Clint about it being his nest. He also had a wardrobe filled with clothes that was his style and size, a desk, as well as a window perch that was cushioned on one side, a 60 inch TV facing the bed that was joined to the wall and two side tables which had matching bird lamps. His room also already had some new tech, such as an iPad, mini fridge, computer, Xbox, and speakers. As well as some targets hanging in the corners of the room in case he got really bored. Natasha's room was the opposite. Her walls were a light grey with a stone feature wall, and her bed was also a king-sized cushioned grey with one side against the wall, just as she always likes it. The bed had a number of large pillows and her blankets were extremely fluffy. Natasha took the pleasure of rubbing one against her cheek one evening, which Clint saw, and teased her about becoming as soft as the blanket. He got a slap for that one. Her carpet was cream and all the furniture a white wooden effect. She also had a large TV joined to the wall, a wardrobe, and a small corner chair with a bubble lamp. There was no other decorative features other than a laptop which sat on top of her dresser below the TV. Natasha had also been graced with a balcony, something she later thanked Tony for, as during the late nights of terror and nightmares, the fresh air always calmed her down.

The other Avengers in the tower soon moved their stuff in to their own floors, and that was it. Home. Natasha found it very foreign to her. Out of her and Clint, Clint was always the sociable one whilst she hung back. She would only show her rawest, most humane side to Clint, as he was the only one she truly trusted. Coming out of her shell to her teammates was going to be exceptionally difficult. Especially whilst going through the emotional turmoil of the Loki incident. The whole catastrophic event had frightened her. Aliens, God's and monsters. Christ, she was an assassin. Humans were difficult enough at times but how the hell do you kill a god? She had felt so small during the battle of New York, so childlike clutching her handguns as true superhero's killed the alien troops.

Natasha yanked her hair with the towel as she exited her bathroom, pulling her from yet another deep thought. It had been weeks since the battle, and even though physically she was fine, mentally she was a wreck as if it happened yesterday. She sat at the end of the bed, dangling her legs as she let her wet hair fall down her back. She was so tired from the recent nightmares, but she would rather stay in her room being tortured, than venture into the unknown grip of cohabitation with a bunch of superhero's. She was afraid she would let something slip. So, until she had a grasp of her mental health, this is where she will stay.

Clint poured himself a coffee from the fresh pot that was left in the kitchen and let rip a large yawn. Another night of nightmares, however he was glad he managed to sleep a little better. Whilst drinking he allowed himself to scan the kitchen and open living space.

Bruce fingered the newspaper he was reading on the kitchen table, his brows furrowed together, with a coffee in his other hand. Tony was mindlessly flicking through TV shows whilst still in his Pj's, and Steve was filling up on a full English breakfast. _'Breakfast, is one of the most important meals of the day' _He had reminded his team mates on the first breakfast they had as a team. Thor had returned to Asgard and hadn't returned in a few weeks.

Clint sighed into his mug. Another Natasha-less day. He had suspected she would take New York hard, but she had barely ventured out her room, no mind to the other floors of the Avenger's tower. The only time he ever saw her now was in their private gym, and every time he had tried to approach her for a spar, she had slinked away to her room.

Clint slid into the chair next to Bruce. "I don't know what to do" he admitted to the doctor. Over the past few weeks he had gotten closer to Bruce. Whilst Tony was a massive child, Steve was too much like a father figure, so Clint couldn't feel as comfortable around them as he did the calm, polite doctor.

Bruce understood immediately and removed his glasses "She just needs a bit of time"

Clint ran his hands over his face "In all of the years I've never seen her like this, she's never shut me out" he sounded desperate, even to his ears. Natasha drove him wild. In both good ways and bad.

"We should drag her out her room" Tony interjected, suddenly interested in something other than the TV

"Negative, I've seen the way she fights. You do not want to be on the receiving end" Steve added, fishing for his final mushroom.

Clint narrowed his eyes at the super soldier. His closeness to Natasha was something that didn't sit well with him "How-"

"Well how about an outing? Then she won't feel so trapped" Tony cut in, eyes gleaming

"Private but public, that could work" Bruce mused "But where to go"

"A bar" Clint said and all eyes fell on him "She likes a good bar. Plus, she's Russian, she can drink anyone under the table including myself" he added the last line with a shrug

"PERFECT! I love a challenge. I know the best place. Be ready for 7pm. Barton break her the news and tell her to wear something pretty" Tony winked, before jumping over the couch and heading to the elevator. Clint mentally groaned. How was he meant to convince his Spider to come out of her web?

Clint took a deep breath before knocking on her bedroom door, which was adjacent to his own. It was only a few seconds before he heard light feet padding on the soft carpet.

She opened the door very slowly, barely poking her face out. When her big green eyes saw it was Clint she silently opened the door more and let him into her room. He quietly closed the door and sat with her on the end of her bed. He let his eyes roam over her briefly. She had the glow to suggest she had just been for a hot shower, but she had let her hair air dry. She had dressed back into her PJ's which consisted of a teenie pair of shorts and an old, oversized T-shirt that was previously his. They were quiet for a moment before Clint spoke.

"How are you feeling today?"

Natasha flinched. She hated showing weakness. "Fine" _Liar she hissed at herself mentally._

"You know, there's this saying, that you can't kid a kidder" Clint chuckled before grabbing one of her hands and placing it on his thigh, face up. "Please tell me the truth"

"Clint please-" She started as she began to draw her hand back, but he cut her off, still smiling lightly and holding the hand where it lay.

"Tasha" he used her nickname that only he got to use "I know you don't like exposing yourself, but I thought you trusted me enough to tell me anything" he looked into her beautiful jewel green eyes, searching.

"You know I do Clint. Honestly, I'm just still adjusting to the surroundings" _Partially the truth _"And the New York incident"

Clint lightly circled her palm with his finger, something he knew was slightly ticklish. She lightly squirmed as he did so. "Well, it's good that I have plans for you to distract yourself from these obviously horrific surroundings" He said the last park jokingly, referring to the beautiful aesthetic of her room.

She let out a laugh, and the sound was music to Clint's ears. He visibly relaxed and his smile got wider. A laugh was a victory at the moment.

"What has Tony Stark set you up to now?" she retrieved her hand when the tickling got too much, and lightly slapped his arm.

"OW TASHA" he gasped in fake hurt "I can't believe you would do such a thing! To your partner too!" he grabbed his arm for effect

"Oh shut up you're fine" she laughed but rolled her eyes at the same time. Clint knew how to make her feel better, even at the worst of times. It was like that ass was a human sun, making everything warm, glowy and happy "Tell me where I will be going or what you THINK ill be doing this evening" She got up from her bed to open the curtains of her balcony, Clint's eyes following her the whole way. God how he loved those hips…

Natasha raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Clint quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind "Em…well… We we're talking about you upstairs and –"

"You were talking about me" Natasha repeated Clint's sentence, in a much lower tone. Annoyance clear on her face.

"-Not in a bad way or anything, just how you weren't at breakfast again, and Tony suggested we go out to a bar. Team bonding you know?" He quickly caught himself before he began properly pissing the Widow off.

"Oh" Natasha exclaimed, her mouth in an O. That was definitely not something she was expecting, It was hard to catch the Widow off guard.

"Well actually I suggested the bar, and I bet Tony wants a drinking match" Clint boasted, dangling the challenge in front of his partner

"Did you tell him I'm Russian" Natasha laughed again, leaning against the cool glass of her balcony door.

"Of course! But you know how big headed he is" Clint chuckled "Anyway, 7pm sharp" Clint stood up to leave but paused at the door.

"And Natasha?"

She spun around to face him

"Wear something pretty"


	3. Chapter 3

After Clint left, Natasha felt conflicted. A part of her wanted to run to the hills. Team bonding wasn't something she did. She only ever 'bonded' with Clint and that was through numerous missions, with some leading to near death experiences for them both. They had learned very early on in their partnership that they had to trust each other 100% or it wasn't going to work. So those missions where they had to pose as a couple, and become intimate to get the targets attention, were never awkward. It came naturally to them.

And that scared her.

The Red Room, the beginning of her memories started there, her re-birth to become the famous Black Widow, taught her to rely on her and only her. That she needed nobody else. That everybody was out to get her. And that love was for children.

_Love is for children _she had told Loki during one of her deepest interrogations. It had gotten very personal very quickly. And even though she left that room with a mask of stone, later she let 1 tear escape. Because Loki had seen right through her and Barton's relationship, and could very easily see her deepest darkest fear. And when that fear almost became a reality, it almost broke the Black Widow.

Natasha sighed and pushed off the balcony window. Her clock currently read 3pm. Natasha quickly got dressed into dark jeans, brown leather jacket, and white T-shirt, as well as some boots. Before grabbing her bank card and heading down to the garage. She hoped that she wouldn't see anyone on her exit, but she would never be that lucky.

_Fuck _She cursed under her breath. Of course, stark would be down here doing SOMETHING.

"There she is!" Tony's voice echoed around the very large garage "And where are you going missy? Not bailing on tonight I hope" he removed the metal mask he was wearing, and put down the blow torch.

"You said to dress pretty right?" She answered flatly, whilst observing all the cars

"So, you ARE coming! That's exciting" Tony's eyes gleamed

"here" he tossed her a set of keys "Take the red Ferrari"

"Thanks Stark" she slid into the beast of a car smoothly

"Call me Tony!" he called over her revving the engine "We are roomies after all!"

Natasha didn't answer, but instead pressed a button to open the underground garage and sped down the driveway.

_Something pretty _She mused to herself

6:45PM Clint looked at his watch from where he sat on their garden's perch. It was nice here. Peaceful. He hoped that tonight would be just as nice.

Just as he was about to get down, his communicator rang, and he answered it within the first ring.

"Agent Barton"

"Barton" Fury's voice came through the speaker "I need you to come in"

"Are you kidding Fury?" Clint whined like a child "We were all going out tonight, plus we just saved the world a few weeks back, and…" Fury cut him off

"Agent Barton I require you for a few hours, and then you can go out and wreak havoc" Clint liked the sound of that "But not too much havoc"

"Sir what's it regarding?"

"The council just want to speak about the New York incident, and I would like to hash out a timetable of return to work for yourself and Agent Romanoff"

"Fineeee" Clint sounded like a child "I'm heading in now"

Clint sprang down from his perch annoyed. _Great. Now I'm not going to be there and Natasha probably won't go without me_ he whined in his head _Plus I look nice right now and I have to put my uniform on_. He mentally cursed before banging on Natasha's door, a little too hard.

"Come in" her voice rang from inside and Clint entered. And when he did, his mouth dropped.

Natasha stood in front of him in a pair of tight, no _THE _tightest leather trousers he had ever seen. It clung to her body like a second skin, showing every curve and her very large ass. To accompany the leather trousers she was wearing a burgundy lace body suit, which was _frickin' see through_, which clung to her tiny waist and showed off a _LOT _of breast. She accompanied the look with a black clutch and some black stilettos. After thinking about a million things he would just LOVE to do to her, he finally noticed her hair. Gone was the fiery red short hair, and in it's place was a blonde wig, with flowing curls down to her waist. She also wore red lipstick and heavy eyeshadow.

"What do you think" She purred whilst walking towards him

"Jesus Tasha…I mean…_Fuck_…You seriously can't wear that around me" he gulped as his polo shirt was quickly becoming tight around his neck

"So you like it then" She stopped mere centimetres away. _She was so close!_

"Oh man you don't want to know how much" Clint groaned, his eyes closed

"Good" she giggled as she danced away from him. _That minx…_

"I'm going to be a bit late" he stated quickly "Fury called"

"I know" she nodded her understanding "It's okay. I feel good. Let me know how it goes okay?" She smiled and he closed the distance between them, embracing her in a hug.

"I wont be long" he muttered into her hair as he held her close

"Better not be" she whispered back

Clint walked Natasha up to the living space where everybody was meeting before going out. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator the room was silent.

Tony looked like a boy on Christmas morning who had just got a rocket ship, pony, race car, and a million dollars in one day. His smile was so wide it almost looked creepy.

Bruce had his mouth wide open, and if he was in the Amazon he would have caught a million flies.

Steve just went bright red and tried to keep from looking at Natasha's very particularly clad chest but failing miserably. Clint instantly held his partner by the waist even tighter than before.

"Fury called me in for a few hours, but I should make the tail end of the evening" Clint told the room but wasn't surprised when nobody answered straight away.

"Yeah yeah yeah Barton, bye, have fun…Helloooooo Blonde Natasha" Tony sauntered over and grabbed Natasha's hand to kiss it. The response to this was a swift kick in the nuts, and this seemed to break the spell she had under all the men in the room.

"Let's go" she smiled dangerously

They arrived at the bar, which was full of exclusive guests, and as Tony knew the owner, he managed to bag them a private booth in the far corner. The 4 Avengers sat comfortably around the table. The ride over had been full of a few laughs, and therefore Natasha was mostly at ease. _C'mon Clint. Hurry up._

"Okay, who's playing?" Tony plonked himself down on the outside of the booth beside Natasha so that she was sandwiched between Captain America and Iron Man.

"WHAT are we playing?" she asked coyly, eyeing up the vodka

"Who can drink the most of course" Tony shrugged "But let's make it interesting. Bruce, my man, what do you want to get if you win?"

Bruce was slightly shocked to be asked first, but he rolled with it "I would like the lab to myself for a month" Tony groaned. The lab was his baby too.

"Okay okay, Captain?"

"I don't think it's a good idea if I play. It wouldn't be fair. I'm sure that I can't get drunk because of my healing abilities" The captain sighed and the Widow patted his hand sympathetically.

"Nah, bet it's a myth" Tony was already pouring shots "But hypothetically"

"Id like to go on a motorcycle ride in a desert. Alone. No tracking" he warned Tony, and in response Tony rolled is eyes

"C'mon then Widow, what do you want?"

She thought about it hard. What DID she want?

"Stop making jokes about Clint being my boyfriend, and permanently stop recording our floor. Its creepy Tony" she grabbed a shot glass with her fellow teammates.

"Well, WHEN I win, I want to play pranks without being hurt" he glared at Natasha "And I want you to confess you fancy Clint"

Natasha rolled her eyes. Typical Tony Stark. "Fine"

"OKAY AVENGERS, DRINK!" Tony ordered as they downed their first shot. One of very, very many.

7 bottles of vodka through, and Bruce had started puking at 3. His tolerance was so low he was nearly blacking out. The captain could feel a slight wooziness about him, but overall was fine, Tony was a mess and was slurring his words but continued drinking. Steve thought this wasn't the first time Tony hit the booze hard. The only indication that Natasha was drunk was the slight sway in her step and the way her head kept rolling backwards. Overall not too bad.

"Myyy turn. I'll get the next" She sang as she left the booth, heading for the bar

She was so close to being totally wasted. She was very surprised that Tony hadn't hit the deck, but even more at the amount they had drank amongst 4. 7 bottles of straight vodka was a lot, even for her.

Her eyes caught a red labelled bottle under the bottom shelf. _Mother Russia's finest, strongest Vodka. _She sighed. She loved the stuff, but she knew it would get her more drunk even faster. She was hoping for the same reaction from Tony and Steve, but if not the captain then definitely Tony.

She was so drunk in fact, that whilst waiting for the waiter to come through from the back room, she didn't feel the male presence behind her until he pressed against her. Assuming it was Clint finally making his appearance, she wiggled a little, letting out a breathy laugh. It wasn't until she saw the hands that the hair on her arms stood up. _That's not Clint._

She spun round to be held very tightly by a drunk man, about 6 foot 5, who looked almost Thor like. She tried to pat herself to see where her weapons were, but she was so stupid that she brought nothing except a small knife which was in the back of her heel. And she couldn't even grab that.

The vodka was really hitting her now, and she was losing the capability to even stand herself.

"Kiss me" the slobbering man grunted, moving forward

"Get the fuck off me!" She hissed, trying to sink her teeth into his arm. _Why was no one else paying any attention? Where was the fucking barman_

"I think the lady asked you to let her go" Suddenly Steve was there. His superhuman hearing probably heard her. She was a little disappointed it wasn't Clint rescuing her, but she was just grateful to get away from this creep.

The gruff sweaty man let go of Natasha and faced Steve "What you going to do 'bout it?"

Steve smiled slightly "Son…walk away"

Then the stupid, sweaty, drunk man, pushed Captain America.

As quick as a flash, Steve resorted to punching the guy so hard in the nose, Natasha was sure that it went into his brain. At the sound of a fight, the barman ran out and quickly got security to escort the sweaty bleeding man from the premises. As Natasha walked towards Steve to say thanks, she swayed away from the bar's edge and he caught her before she fell.

"Whooops" she slurred, giggling

"Okay, I think it's time to head back" Steve said gently, guiding her to the booth.

"No! No! Clint isn't here yet. Please let me stay Steve" Natasha pouted. She wasn't near enough as drunk as what she wanted to be

Steve looked wary, so decided to turn on the charm. She very lightly touched his arm, while looking at him through hooded eyes. She watched his eyes follow her tongue as she licked her lips. "_Please _Captain" she said huskily.

A haze was quickly forming over Steve. And he struggled to get out of it. "Okay…okay. Ill go get the bottle" he stood up and Natasha laughed. _Amateur._

Tony raised his head from the table, groaning and laughing "Did you just go all Widow on him?"

"Yep" she giggled "I'm NOT losing this bet"

"Well…I believe I'm beat miss Widow" Tony slurred before putting his head on the table and lightly snoring.

Steve came back and put 2 bottles of the red label vodka in front of her. The fog had cleared from his mind. "Did you just use Black Widow seduction on me to get what you wanted?" he asked in disbelief as he removed a cap. She nodded, for a second looking ashamed, and then bursting into laughter. Steve had never seen Natasha out of her shell before, and it was beautiful but also a little creepy.

"You get 1 bottle. I get the other. Then home" He ordered sternly. Natasha rolled her eyes and began glugging the vodka like it was water. Steve really began to wonder there and then if she was drinking for fun or drinking to drown her sorrows.

By the time Natasha drank her bottle, and more than half of Steve's under his disapproving gaze, Bruce had sobered up and Tony was conscious enough to walk. Which was more than what was said for Natasha. She was barely conscious, and Steve thought this was a good point to wrap up the night. After calling Tony's private chauffer, it was only a few moments before a car turned up.

"Natasha… We have to go home now" Steve told her gently as Bruce helped Tony into the car. Steve didn't get a response, not even when he tried to shake her, so with a sigh he picked her up bridal style and took her to the car. And even when he tried to put her into a seat, she just kept sliding down. Therefore, Steve had to physically hold her in place the entire car ride.

20 minutes later and they arrived at the Avengers Tower and spent around 15 minutes just trying to get into the elevator. Tony was seriously leaning on Bruce, and the captain had to resort to carrying Natasha bride style again. They got off at the 86th floor, the living quarters, hoping to all guzzle down some water.

"Hey guys sorry I didn't…" Clint stopped himself when he saw the captain carrying HIS Natasha, who wasn't responding. Steve put 2 and 2 together and quickly lay her on the couch before stepping back. Steve knew Clint was a protective man, especially when it came to his weapons or his personal space or even his personal life. But he has never seen him get so protective over Natasha, and he prayed that a fight wouldn't come out of this.

Clint quickly bolted to Natasha's side "Natasha?" He asked quietly. No answer. "Natalia" He tried again, forcefully but yet revoked the same response. _Fucking hell Tasha you got yourself in some fucking state this time_

Clint came back to reality when he heard the captain start to head towards the elevator again. "We are not done here" Clint stated, darkly

"Look son… nothing happened. She had a little too much to drink, and nobody else was in any state to carry her" Steve started but Clint marched up to him with fiery eyes

"She is MINE. Do you understand that? No one else touches her. No one else gets to be with her. How DARE you. I see the way you look at her. Well she's not PEGGY." Clint spat. Steve flinched before answering

"Look. Agent Barton. Nothing happened. I give you my word. We –" he was cut off as Clint's fist connected with the Captains face.

The shock of the sudden noise awoke Natasha from her Vodka induced sleep. Somehow she managed to understand the situation enough to speak a little

"Cllllllint nooooooo" She heavily slurred, her eyes partially shut "Pleaseeee"

Clint immediately rushed up to Natasha, his eyes roaming her face, but she was in and out of consciousness. Without saying anything he scooped her up in his arms, and instead of walking past Steve to get to the elevator, Clint took the stairs. Leaving the other stunned Avengers.

Clint gently lay Natasha on his bed, who moaned when he peeled himself from her to set her down. She was slowly coming to, but barely.

Clint began pacing, unable to get that picture out of his head. Did they have a _thing? _What the FUCK went down in that bar. Clint internally cursed himself for not going. He was aware of the captain's proximity to HIS partner the day they went to the restaurant after the New York Battle. Was this love? He would be absolutely crushed. He would leave New York, hell he would leave Shield. He wasn't even sure if the opposite end of the earth was far enough to get away from Steve RODGERS and HIS Tasha's love.

Natasha watched Clint pace through slanted eyes. The movements growing quicker and making her more nauseated. "Stoop"

Clint immediately stopped and turned to her

"Do you love him?" Clint barked at her. Natasha blinked to get the haze out of her eyes

"_Love is for children"_ She repeated the phrase that she told Loki, before laughing. The laugh wasn't humorous though, it was a sick laugh. He wouldn't get that reference. And he probably never would

"Stop fucking around Romanoff" He violently grabbed her shoulders so that she could look him in the eyes. He could tell when she was lying straight away. He needed to know now. For his heart's sake.

"Whoo?" she huffed, entirely confused. Didn't he understand that she has had so many bottles of vodka tonight that she could barely remember her name

"CAPTAIN AMERICA. DO YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM" Clint jerked her, and that sobered Natasha enough to grasp what he was saying.

"Clint, oh god, no!" she garbled "There was a man at the bar all over me, trying it on, Steve helped me, god nothing…no" she shook her head as hard as she could. She could admit the Captain was very attractive, but there was no spark there, no chemistry. Nothing like her and Clint

"Another guy? Are you fucking kidding me Nat…" Clint grabbed his hair "so you're telling me that the captain didn't try anything, nothing at all? When you're wearing that" he moaned as his eyes raked her body "While carrying you FUCKING bridal style…fuck Natasha…" He was growing more pained and panicked

Natasha used what little sober she had in her and grabbed Clint down to her level. She looked him hard in the eyes.

"Nothing is there Barton"

Clint began to regain his breathing "Are you promise Nat? I'm so high strung.. I don't .." she grabbed him to the bed so that they were both kneeling. She then carelessly and floppily threw her hands around his neck, and his response was to snake his arms around her waist tightly.

"I'm yours Clint. No one else. It's okay" she cooed, stroking his hair gently

As soon as his heart rate began to get back to normal, she made herself at home by removing her trousers and body suit and crawling under the covers in only her lace panties. Clint gulped. _From one emotional turmoil to another. _He breathed deeply and climbed under the covers in only his boxers. He snaked his arm around her waist once more, and she burrowed against him, wiggling almost too much

"Nat, please" he whispered to her in the dark of the room "Stop"

"I need you to see Clint" she whispered back, still drunk

"See what? Its night time Nat..I cant see anything"

"No" she turned to face him, her bare breasts flush against his chest. "I need you to see that you're the only one I need. I'm yours and your mine…and …" she paused before looking at him in the dark. Drunkenness taking over.

" I need you to see I fucking love _YOU"_


	4. Chapter 4

Bang Bang Bang Bang

Natasha outwardly groaned when coming to the next morning. Her head felt like there was a jackhammer constantly going off in her brain. The effort to even open her eyes was almost too much and she briefly deliberated whether to go under the blanket of sleep once again. However, this thought was immediately pushed to the back of her mind as natures cruel call hit her fast and hard. Her eyes snapped open and covering her mouth with one hand and ripping the tight arm that was around her waist away with the other, she sprinted towards the foreign bathroom. Swaying whilst she went and clutching the door frame when she finally made it. She then began to empty the mostly liquid based vomit from her body into the pristine bowl. _What the hell happened last night?_

As soon as her wet vomiting turned into retching, she allowed herself to flop with her back to the wall and her legs poking out of the door frame, eyes closed as she tried focusing on not vomiting again. She felt **rough. **

Somebody clearing their throat reminded Natasha that she was not alone, and she cracked her eyes open to look at the smug shirtless man who sat in his oval shaped bed, with his hands behind his head. She groaned. Of course he will use this against her later.

"As much as I am very much enjoying the view, I think you might want to cover up. Who knows how many cameras are in here" he chuckled, his smirk deepening. Natasha looked down at herself to find herself naked except for a really small lace pair of panties. She shrieked as she grabbed one of Clint's towels from the rail, burying her face in embarrassment. This prompted him to let out a hearty laugh at his partners embarrassment and self-consciousness in front of him. He had seen her naked many times, and so had she with him. Injuries in the field sometimes required no clothing in order to be patched up. And they were comfortable enough with one another that there was no awkwardness. They had both came far too close to death on numerous occasions to care about his dick hanging out or in this case, her breasts out of the confinement of a bra. A sudden realisation hit Natasha and her eyes flew up to meet his in panic.

"Oh my god did we?...Oh god Clint what-" She garbled, putting his and her current clothing situation into an equation. Of course she wanted to sleep with Clint, any woman in the world would literally die to be given that rare opportunity. But she was sure he only saw her as a friend.

He laughed as stood and stretched "Nah Tasha, you know I wouldn't have taken advantage of you in the state that you were in. Want you to remember it" He winked at her jokingly.

Natasha thought back to last night. She had gotten pretty wasted and could only remember a small number of hazed memories. Like the fact that Steve had helped her out with a creep at the bar, and Clint being angry with her when she got home and… _Oh god, Clint punching Steve._

"Oh my god Clint you punched Steve!"

Clint approached her with some painkillers that he had lying around and handed them over with a small bottle of water from his mini fridge. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Ah…yeah… I'll need to apologise about that later" he rubbed the back of his neck as he went to his chest of drawers to pull out some jogging bottoms. He was embarrassed about the small misunderstanding that took place and the fact that it led to him over reacting.

Natasha stood up, still wrapped in the towel from the bathroom, and sat on the side of the bed she slept last night. "What happened? I can't…" she furrowed her brows trying to remember. It would come to her, just as soon as the bloody banging in her head would quit.

"I um…got a little protective last night. Seeing the way The Captain brought you in brought up too many unpleasant memories. My bad. Hopefully he isn't too mad" He slid into a t-shirt, whilst tossing Natasha one of his to wear. He couldn't imagine her wanting to do much today with a raging hangover.

She caught the t-shirt silently and pulled it over her head. It came to her thighs on her petite frame.

"I want you to explain to me what you meant last night"

Natasha frowned slightly. It's not often she forgot the previous night's antics, but it was definitely a blur "I don't remember"

Clint pulled a t-shirt over his head and put some cotton shorts on before leaning against the chest of drawers near the doorframe "You said love is for children. You don't truly believe that do you?"

Natasha shrugged "I don't know. I don't remember"

Clint hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face up to look at his "Tell me what you mean"

She pulled away, memories flooding into her head "You know my line of work doesn't leave room for love Clint, there's no _time. _It's another distraction in a mission. Sometimes I resent it. Sometimes I accept it. It just slipped out when I was interrogating Loki…"

Clint froze and his eyes hardened, his hand dropping

"You interrogated Loki"

She sighed before leaning against the door frame

"You knew I had to. I was the only one"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Did he hurt you?"

She laughed lightly "Clint, he couldn't touch me"

He made a quick note in his head to secretly check out the security footage once back on the Helicarrier. He had to see for himself.

"Hey" she pulled his hand "Lets go say sorry"

It was an awkward exchange between the captain and the hawk, something that Tony found hilarious of course. Clint apologised many times while Natasha fidgeted behind him and Steve was so adamant there was no beef between them both. The back and forth apology lasted 10 minutes before Tony finally interrupted.

"ENOUGH! We get it, you're both good guys and Clint loves Widow" Tony winked in her direction, causing her to blush and frown

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Clint rubbed the back of his neck

"Hulk is preoccupied in the lab, Thor is at his own world, I currently have a sexy engagement with miss Potts, and I believe Cap was just heading out to meet with Fury regarding a mission. So I guess you're both on your own" Tony pulled out his phone as he spoke and began walking to the elevator. Suddenly Clint's phone let out a noise and he pulled it out.

_Condoms are in all bathrooms and your top drawer. Looking forward to seeing the show later. – Tony_

Clint flipped him off just as the elevator doors began to close.

"Sorry, We can hang sometime later okay? I think Fury is shipping me off to Greece but I will be back in a week or so" Captain bowed before heading to leave

"Steve?" Natasha peeked from behind Clint, biting her lip "Sorry about last night"

Steve chuckled "Don't even worry about it. I was very shocked at how much you managed to drink, even I was beginning to feel it. Maybe that's your hidden superpower. Anyway, ill see you folks later" he waved as he left for the staircase.

Natasha flopped on the couch backwards, her hangover still ripe "So now what? The one day I actually want to socialise and everyone's away"

Clint laughed while rummaging in a kitchen drawer

"Hey, what do you have there?"

Clint proudly strode over and laid out a number of leaflets on the living room table. Natasha sat up cross legged next to him while eyeing up all the options. The partners looked at each other

"Pizza?"

"Pizza" she confirmed

30 minutes later and 2 large pizza's had been delivered to the tower by an astounded delivery driver who insisted on taking payment in photographs. Clint refused, however handed over a large tip instead.

The hawk and widow dived into their pizzas, Natasha's legs lying hazily on top of Clint's while flicking through the hundreds of channels. And that's where they sat for the remainder of the evening. In comfortable silence with one another.


End file.
